Thanksgiving
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Thanksgiving was a time to be thankful. Thanksgiving would be a day when the CSI's would never forget. They would always be thankful on that day.
1. Scene of the Crime

Thanksgiving

Chapter 1

Scene of the Crime

Thanksgiving was a time to be thankful. Thanksgiving was a time to give thanks. Thanksgiving is a time to be grateful. Thanksgiving would be a day when the C.S.I's of the Las Vegas nightshift would never forget. They would always be thankful on that day.

"Hey everyone," Nick said as he entered the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Nick, how's your case going?" Catherine asked.

"Okay, yours?" Nick asked.

"Okay, Warrick, Greg and I keep hitting a lot of dead ends though." Catherine replied.

Grissom entered followed by Sara, Warrick and Greg. "Okay, sorry to have called you in on Thanksgiving, but there's no one else to call. Dayshift and swing shift are all back logged." Grissom explained. "We've got a quadruple homicide. Hope no one ate too much turkey…"

Catherine knew why Grissom said this. Quadruple homicides were grizzly and could make anyone sick. Eating only intensified this effect.

"Lead the way," Sara said yawning.

Warrick looked really tired. "You okay Warrick?" Catherine asked.

"Fine," Warrick said.

Catherine sighed. "Marital problems," Catherine said dryly.

"How do you know? Has Tina been talking to you?" Warrick asked rapidly.

"No, take it from someone who knows. What's the dispute? Money? Work? Drugs? Sex? Murder?" Catherine asked.

"Money and work," Warrick muttered.

Catherine smiled lightly at him. "I hope you and Tina work it out." Catherine said.

"This is going to be my first quadruple homicide." Greg stated quietly.

No one paid attention to Greg.

----

At the scene, Brass was waiting for them. "Happy Thanksgiving," Brass greeted.

"You too," Grissom replied.

"What do we have?" Sara asked walking inside the house with everyone else.

"Family was having Thanksgiving dinner by the looks of it. The father, Mr. Arthur Strickland is at the table, head first in the pumpkin pie. Mrs. Jenny Strickland is in the kitchen with a burnt turkey. The nine year old son, Brian Strickland is in the living room. The fourteen year old daughter, Mary Strickland is upstairs in her bedroom and it looks like she was listening to music. All of them were killed by a gun." Brass explained.

"Who found the bodies?" Warrick asked.

"The sister of Arthur, Beth Strickland, she was coming over for Thanksgiving." Brass said.

"Thanks," Nick said.

Catherine walked upstairs by herself. She hardly remembered a figure coming out of the bathroom and pushing her down the stairs…


	2. Near Death's Door

Chapter 2

Near Death's Door

Catherine fell, but she didn't fall hard or far. Catherine pulled out her gun. "Freeze!" Catherine yelled.

The commotion brought Brass, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Grissom running with their guns raised. Catherine put her gun away swiftly. "Put your guns away," Catherine ordered.

Brass looked at her oddly. "Put your guns away, she's just a child." Catherine repeated walking up the stairs.

Everyone put their guns away. Catherine sat beside the girl who was sitting on the top step. "Hi, my name's Catherine. I'm a CSI which is sort of like a police officer." Catherine explained.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. My name is Andrea Strickland. I'm fourteen. Mary is my twin sister. I thought you were one of the killers so I pushed you down the stairs. Are you alright? Oh my god." Andrea said sobbing.

"Calm down, it's okay, do you know what happened?" Catherine asked softly.

"Yeah, five guys came in. I was in the room with Mary when I heard three gunshots downstairs. I hid in the bathroom and locked the door. I then heard another shot upstairs. I stayed in the bathroom until I heard something. I got scared and came out and pushed you down the stairs. I'm really sorry. You see I don't think they thought there was another person because Mary and I are identical twins. We even were the same clothes to confuse people. If one of the men saw me run into the bathroom and then Mary dead, they could have thought it was one person. Oh my god. I didn't call the police or anything." Andrea said crying.

"It's okay." Catherine said. "Your aunt is outside. Why don't we talk to her?"

Andrea nodded. Outside, Beth wrapped her arms around Andrea. "Where's Mary? I only saw your brother, mother and father dead." Beth said hugged Andrea.

"She's dead Aunt Beth," Andrea said crying.

Catherine left to go back inside when shots broke out. Andrea fell as well as Beth. Catherine was close to them and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She fell down in pain. Nick, Warrick, Greg, Sara, Grissom and Brass ran outside. Brass checked Andrea's vitals. Andrea was shot in the head twice. "Andrea's gone." Brass announced.

"Beth, can you hear me?" Nick asked.

Beth didn't move. She was shot in the chest three times. "Beth's gone." Nick said.

"Catherine!" Grissom shouted kneeling down to her.

He noticed her loss of blood. "The ambulance is on the way." Sara called.

Warrick and Greg watched in horror as the blood pool Catherine was in grew larger. Grissom pressed his hand to Catherine's wound. She hissed in pain. "Sorry, I have to stop the bleeding or else you might bleed out." Grissom said gently.

"I know, I know." Catherine muttered.

"Hold on Catherine," Greg whispered.

Catherine started to close her eyes. "Catherine! Don't fall asleep." Warrick said.

"Catherine, you have to stay awake." Nick said gently.

"Where's the ambulance?" Brass asked angrily.

"Caught in traffic!" Sara shouted back.

"She's going to die if they don't come soon!" Brass shouted.

Catherine closed her eyes soon after Brass's comment.


	3. Marital Problems

Chapter 3

Martial Problems

"Are you Ms. Willows's family?" A young doctor asked.

"No, but we're co-workers." Grissom answered.

"Very well, you see Ms. Willows had lost a lot of blood. We were able to get the bullet out. She's bandaged up. We've got some more blood in her now. She's fine. I think she should be able to come home today. Um…she is able to go back to work today, but I would like to see her have at least a day of rest if not a week." The doctor said.

"Thank you," Greg said.

"Yes, thank you." Brass said.

The doctor nodded and left. Catherine walked out a few minutes later with her arm in a sling. "We ready to go?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, I think you shouldn't go to work for a couple of days…" Grissom began.

Catherine smiled. "I know what the doctor said. It would be best for me to stay home for a couple of days, but it wasn't that serious…" Catherine began.

"Holy crap Catherine! Wasn't that serious? It was very serious! You were bleeding like crazy! I didn't know what to do! You were dying!" Greg shouted.

Everyone looked at Greg. "I'm serious Catherine. There is no way I'm letting you work. I know I'm not a level three like you or older than you or anything like that, but I've got more common sense than you. You're not going to work." Greg said firmly.

"Greg, it looked serious, I'll give you that, but I'm fine." Catherine said softly.

"You can't work this case anyway. It may compromise evidence." Sara pointed out.

"No, I am going to work and I'm working this case." Catherine said firmly.

"No," Nick said. "You're not Catherine. End of story."

"Look, I am going to work regardless of what you say." Catherine said.

"I don't want to put you on suspension, but if you don't go willingly I may have to." Grissom said.

"Go ahead." Catherine dared.

Grissom sighed. "If you start to feel sore, end of shift for a week, got it?" Grissom asked.

"Deal," Catherine said. "Can we go now?"

"I don't like the idea Catherine, but sure. Let's go back to the crime scene." Brass said heavily.

----

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Grissom and Greg had been collecting evidence for about three hours. "Hey, I'm going back to the lab now. Anyone need anything brought to the lab?" Catherine asked.

"No, but I've got to go with you. I've got to fill out the final paperwork on our previous case." Warrick said gathering his kit.

"I've got some D.N.A evidence." Sara said handing her a bag.

"Bye," Catherine said as she and Warrick walked to her car.

----

In the hall to the lab, Catherine noticed an African-American woman looking lost. She felt Warrick tense beside her. Catherine knew in an instant it was Tina Brown.

"Warrick," Tina said in a shrill voice.

"Tina," Warrick said hollowly. "Catherine, this is my wife Tina, Tina this is Catherine Willows, she's a co-worker."

"Does it look like I care? This is Thanksgiving Warrick! You're supposed to be home. Even the hospital doesn't make me work!" Tina said angrily.

Catherine knew Warrick had a temper, she hoped he would be able to control it. "Sorry, it's my job. It brings home some money." Warrick said.

"Oh, that's another issue! I've noticed we're a hundred dollars short. Have you been gambling Warrick? Oh, I forgot, you _swore_ not to do it again!" Tina said angrily.

"I wasn't gambling…" Warrick began.

"Oh, do explain," Tina said exasperated.

"Tina, we'll talk later." Warrick said firmly.

"We will not talk later. I'm through talking. I want a divorce. If you want to talk to me, you can talk to my lawyer." Tina said spinning on her heel and leaving the halls in an angry rage.

Catherine stood quietly. "What did you do with that money Warrick?" Catherine asked softly.

"Kid got in trouble, didn't have the money to pay for what he broke, I paid him. He's going to pay me back as soon as he gets the money." Warrick said shortly.

Catherine didn't know what else to say. She left her own way to give Mia the evidence. "Catherine!" Warrick called.

Catherine stopped. "What happened when you and Eddie got a divorce?" Warrick asked.

Catherine motioned for him to follow her into a private conference room. "I saw a lot of big mouth lawyers, but it's nothing I don't already see. Warrick, I know you love Tina and I know she loves you. She's got going to get a divorce. She's not going to walk on you. Eddie and I weren't made for each other. He was a jerk. He…hurt me a lot. The divorce was the best thing to get me away from him. Tina, she's just upset. You'll have simple fights now and then, but it's all part of being married. Don't worry Warrick." Catherine said gently.

"Do…do you ever think you've made the wrong mistake?" Warrick asked.

Catherine laughed. "You're asking me about the mistakes in my life? I've always made the wrong mistake. I was an exotic dancer and that got me into plenty of trouble. I did some coke. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Marrying Eddie was the worst mistake. Having Lindsay was a mistake, but one I'm very proud of. I always think I've made the wrong mistake, but hey, it turns out okay in the end." Catherine answered.

"What if you don't love the person you're married to?" Warrick asked.

Catherine turned grim. "Warrick, if you're asking me about Tina, I can't say. If you're really unhappy with her, I would get a divorce, but she seems like a nice girl." Catherine answered.

"She's very nice, but I think I'm in love with someone else." Warrick said.

"Don't get involved with this other woman Warrick, it will get you in the worst trouble of you're life. When I found out Eddie was cheating on me, I could have killed him and that bi...woman he was fooling around with. Luckily, I stopped myself, Tina may not. Be very careful of where you tread Warrick." Catherine warned.

She walked out with Warrick close on her heels. Catherine fell and Warrick fell on top of her. Just then, Tina walked down the hall. "I forgot my purse…what in the world?" Tina asked.

Warrick jumped up. "It's not what you think…" Warrick began.

"I don't want to hear it. You're having an affair with me! You damn sum bag!" Tina screamed.

Catherine got up, but never said a word. Sara, Nick, Greg and Grissom were back and watching intently. Tina walked up to Catherine and slapped her in the face. "You b…" Tina began.

"Don't finish that sentence. I know you're mad, but listen to me. Warrick and I are not having an 'affair'." Catherine said attempting to explain.

Tina hit Catherine again. "What's the matter? You're caught in the act!" Tina yelled.

Catherine stood quietly as Tina ranted on. Tina began to punch Warrick with desperate sobs. Warrick raised his hand. That's when Catherine saw the fear in Tina's eyes. Warrick put his hand down. "Let's talk." Warrick said.

"I thought you were going to hit me…" Tina said crying.

"I was mad, but I could never hit you." Warrick explained.

"David…he hit me…" Tina said trailing off.

Catherine nodded. "I could tell. Look, if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me. Warrick will explain, but just know I've been married to a jerk too." Catherine explained.

"What happened to him?" Tina asked.

"He was murdered." Catherine said softly.

"By who?" Tina asked shocked.

"Not by me. It's a cold case. It was never solved." Catherine explained.

Tina nodded. "So what's going on?" Tina asked.

"I fell and Warrick tripped over me." Catherine said.

"Oh," Tina said quietly.

"As for that one hundred dollars, I wasn't gambling. I haven't gambled in a year. There was this kid that got mad. He punched the wall at the school. He didn't have enough money to pay for it, so I lent him the money until he can pay me back." Warrick explained.

"Oh," Tina said softly. "I feel so stupid."

Warrick smiled. "That's how I feel too." Warrick said.

"You know, I was just upset, I didn't mean what I said about the divorce." Tina said.

"I know." Warrick said. "See you at home?"

"See you at home," Tina said as she left.

She turned. "So can you call me later Ms. Willows? I'd like to know what I'm husband is doing at work…" Tina asked smiling.

"Oh yes, I can give you all the gossip…" Catherine said laughing.

Tina left. "Told you she wasn't going to leave you…" Catherine said mockingly.

Nick, Sara, Grissom and Greg were all looking away innocently. "Nothing to see here people, move it along…" Warrick said.

"Hey man, I remember something. When I was…kidnapped before, you were talking about Tina and how you were a 'coptologist'. Brings back good memories," Nick said laughing.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you she was hot?" Warrick asked jokingly as Nick and him walked down the hall.

"Oh she's more than hot…" Nick began.

"She's my wife Nicky, watch out." Warrick warned.

Their laughter rang through the halls.


	4. To Be Thankful

Chapter 4

To Be Thankful

It was past midnight. A new day. Sara, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Grissom and Catherine were all sitting in the break room. "Hey, I've been thinking." Greg began.

"That's never good." Nick commented.

Greg smiled at him. "Catherine got shot, but she's fine. Warrick's butt was saved from Tina's wrath. We're all okay. This Thanksgiving is one we can all be thankful for." Greg said.

"That's very true." Sara said lightly.

"What are we all thankful for?" Greg asked.

"As you said, I'm glad Tina and I are good." Warrick said gently.

"I'm thankful I'm alive." Catherine said.

"I'm thankful that I've got good friends." Nick said smiling.

"I guess I'm thankful of the same." Sara said smiling as well.

"I'm thankful everyone's okay." Greg said.

Grissom was silent. "What about you Grissom?" Sara asked.

Grissom shrugged. "There are just some things you don't have an answer to." Grissom said walking out of the room.

Catherine knew Grissom was thankful to have friends, but knew he would never voice it. Anything that made him look to human, well he simply couldn't have.

It was a day to be thankful and everyone was.

**The End**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

A/N- It's just something that I thought of and wrote quickly. I hope you like. If you like this story, check out my others!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
